


the bible didn't mention us

by ivywritess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Demons, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Murder, Mutant Reader, Mutants, Peter Parker Feels, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, References to Depression, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivywritess/pseuds/ivywritess
Summary: By God did you love him, but would he love you back if he knew the truth?





	the bible didn't mention us

**Author's Note:**

> ummm, so this is my first time doing a reader insert sort of thing... i hope you guys enjoy this if you read this! also, please leave a review and tell me what you guys think about this, or if have any questions.
> 
> enjoy~!

As a kid, you had always known that you were to sit still and look pretty. Never let anyone know. You were not to become close to anyone. You had to be average, someone that would never be looked over twice. You were supposed to be a Jane Doe by all accounts. 

 

So many rules and yet - you broke them all. All it had taken was one man - no, he was a boy - to tear down _years_ of work, layers, masks, you name it. 

_But God, did you love him._

 

He was the reason you woke up in the morning, the one who made you feel like a real person, the one who saw you for _you_. 

 

The one whom you loved and would _die_ for. 

 

And he was Peter Parker.

 

But, you, _you_ were a monster, a freak, a nobody who didn't deserve to live.

 

And he... he was an angel; pure and uncorrupted. He didn't need you in his life. You had only ever made things worse. 

 

You, _you_ who was only ever trouble, and yet he stayed and he waited patiently by your side; faithful. 

 

And if that... and if that isn't a sign...

 

_Then what is?_

 

But what is a sign? 

 

It's an indication; something that conveys a meaning. 

 

Furthermore, if Peter Parker's loyalty was a sign, did that make him a heaven-sent?

 

 _How ironic_ , you thought with a dark chuckle slipping from your lips, _that an angel is sent to a demon - it's sworn enemy. Ah, but then again, what is lightness without darkness?_

 

* * *

 

 

As a child, you weren't permitted to watch to movies, especially the children variety. You were always told that movies brought out imagination and you weren't allowed to have that. Of course, that didn't truly make sense as it was books - not films - that brought out true imagination and with that came curiosity.

 

So one day, during school, you had asked the teacher if they could perhaps watch a movie and analyze it and it was just your luck that they had agreed.

 

It was within moments that Snow White and the Seven Dwarves had begun. 

 

_"Skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony."_

 

It matched your description perfectly when you _m u t a t e d_. 

 

So with those words on your mind, you decided right then and there, that perhaps you too, could be a princess. 

 

That thought was soon forgotten as your shifts became all the more worse. As did your cravings. 

 

Nonetheless, that quote was always remembered, just not the thought that sprung from it.

 

 _(if not a princess, then why not a_ goddess _?)_

 

* * *

 

 

With a sigh, you sunk into the comfort of Peter's bed. It was warm and his scent remained from the many days and nights that he had spent there. 

 

He smelled of metals and cinnamon with a hint of spice. It was a scent you had began to associate with _home_.

 

You opened her eyes and sat up and looked at the organized mess that was his room. You drummed your fingers among the bedframe and counted from ten.

 

10\. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0.

 

"Hey you." His voice was slow and deep; he was exhausted. You look up and there's a small grin on his face and his arms are open up wide. You stand and wrap your arms around him. 

 

He was warm and his heartbeat was quick and erratic. 

 

"Hello Peter. I've missed you. I'm sorry for being gone for so long." Your voice quivers and he pulls away to wipe away the tear that was falling drown your cheek.

 

"Hey now, don't cry," He takes you back into his arms and you are filled with the warmth that is Peter, "I've missed you too. It's been so lonely without you and it's not your fault that you have to travel so much. I understand."

 

And it's true, he does. Peter was always so understanding and you hated how much you had to lie to him so that he never found out the truth. 

 

Peter lets you go and walks to his bed with your hand in his and pulls you down. He's behind you and his breath is warm on your neck as his arms wrap around you so that he's the big spoon.

 

You feel safe and think, _I wouldn't want it any other way._

 

"Now that you're back, wanna talk about what's been going on around here?" And of course you agree. You could listen to him ramble on and on because no matter what, you would still listen. Peter did the same , so why wouldn't you? 

 

You close your eyes and listen to that lovely voice of his.

 

"...- and like Eris, she's a new _'villain'_." Your ears perk up and your heartbeat begins to quicken.

 

"Apparently she kills people," he pauses and then continues hesitantly, "but she only ever kills rapists, murderers, or just horrible people in general. I don't know what to think of her. I mean, killing is a _sin_ but she's killing those who probably deserve it and I'm just so confused on what to think..." He unwraps himself from you and there's a moment that you think that he _knows_ and you are _so_ terrified but he maneuvers himself so that he's staring at you. 

 

"What do you think?" Four simple little words - and yet you can't possibly answer it. 

 

"I... I think what she has reasons for what she do. They may be good or they may be bad - but she makes the choice to get rid of them and we don't have to accept whether or not what she's done is humane or not. In the end of the day... she's the one that bloodies her hands so that more innocents remain unharmed." There's a silence that follows and you know that he has fallen asleep. You can't decide if that's a blessing or a curse - like most things that involve Peter Parker.

 

It was unfair of him to ask that from you, but you knew he would never if he had known who you truly were. 

 

You slip from his grip - too easily -  and brush his hair out of his peaceful face, then kisses his forehead and there's a goodbye on her tongue but it doesn't come out. It _can't_.

 

"I love you Peter, so, _so_ much." 

 

* * *

 

 

Eris, supposedly born from the darkness, was gifted her name due to the chaos she caused and left in her path and her absolute control over shadows.

 

Like her namesake, she had a habit for creating chaos like no other and had problems trying to contain the discord she held. 

 

She had hair the color of the unlit night sky - pitch black - and was gathered up into an elegant bun in a mess of curls. Her skin was snow white and glistened in the moon and star light. Her irises as well as her lips were crimson red. Her body was covered by a white Greek knee length dress and her feet were covered by golden gladiator sandals. 

 

Eris had killed approximately 75 people in the past year and that was only what was documented on paper. The bodies of her victims were mutilated beyond recognition; torn up into pieces scattered in the wind. At times, she was in Los Angeles, London, Beijing, and her most frequent residency was Queens.

There was only one filmed video of her and the power she held was _terrifying_.

 

In the video, Eris had appeared out of thin air - walking out of a shadow - and a bell-like laugh fell from her lips. The men in the alley stared at her and bullets were shot at her immediately but they just phased through. They all ran towards her and one by one, she decimated them. Her nails - claws, really - were covered in blood as well as her face but her dress stayed a pure white - no stain in sight. Before the recording cut, her eyes flickered to the camera before it crashed completely. 

 

She was ruthless and vicious; a demon with the name of a goddess. 

 

However, it was curious that she only murdered those with a past of murder, rape, and other things of a like. By all accounts, she was a monster, but she got rid of the ones who escaped their punishment. Then again, it had seemed like she enjoyed what she did; a smirk plastered on her face as she tore into the mind. 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter knew that perhaps going into the dark forest was a bad idea. A horrible one that should've never crossed his mind. All he had was his suit - oh and KAREN, he supposed. 

 

He liked to be surrounded by the stars and the nature. He was such a sucker for all things natural and this area was perfect but at two o'clock in the morning, it was not the _same_. 

 

The shadows consumed everything and the light seemed to diminish more and more with each step he took in.

 

Peter continued on with his head up and his eyes alert. 

 

(Too bad that he was not one to turn around and never look back.)

* * *

 

Freefalling from his apartment was such a rush and it made your instincts go _wild_ with elation. Just as you were to hit the ground, shadows engulfed you and everything turned black but you felt at _home_.  

 

If Peter was your home, then your shadows - because they are _yours_ and _no_ one else's - was your family because they were the only constant in the life you led. They were always there for you and made you feel safe since they would protect you no matter the circumstance. 

 

With a destination in your mind, you opened your eyes and from the shadow of the many tress, you emerged. You walked around until you found an open clearing with a body of water off to the side. 

 

Gone was your normal appearance and in place was your true form. 

 

Pitch black hair - curly as can be - and pure white skin with no blemishes to seen - unlike your human appearance - was what you faced as you stared into your reflection in the small pond. It was too dark to see your true eye color but you knew they remained the blood red they'd always been. 

 

It was a wonderful feeling of letting yourself go and you wondered if there would ever be a future where this is _all_ you had to be. 

 

No. Not ever. You were too abnormal to ever remain in your true form yet still you _wanted_ to and that was _something_. 

 

A year or two ago - one year, eight months, and twenty-nine days, but who's counting? - you would have never thought of wanting something, especially something so bad. Wanting something was not allowed, not ever and thus you learned to stop at an early age. 

 

But Peter, lovely, _sweet_ Peter, did things to you. He made you want a future for yourself - _one with him_ \- and made you ambitious - which was absolutely _not_ permitted - and he made you _love_. 

 

Love _so_ strong that it hurt to breath as you thought of him. Your heart would beat too rapidly and this was a feeling not associated with Peter but with the rush-

 

The rush of _chaos_ , _discord_ , _adrenaline_ , anything _exhilarating_ - 

 

 _Yet_ , you thought to yourself as your hand skimmed the surface of the water, _Peter was a rush. A different kind, one that surpassed even the pandemonium of my abilities. And he is my favourite. After all, the best is all I could settle for._ And Peter Parker was surely the best, if not _more_. 

 

Lost in your thoughts, you did not hear the creak of a twig snap until the very second it occurred and you wondered why your shadows had not alerted you of the intruder. 

 

"Who's there?" Your voice was soft, but hard. You hoped - _prayed_ \- that no killing had to occur tonight. You felt fine, no chaos had to commence. 

 

You didn't get a reply but a body came from the darkness - Spider-Man - and you felt your eyes widen in surprise or perhaps something indistinguishable. 

 

"Why are here?" He took a step closer and even though you could _kill him_ in less than a second- you didn't _need_   to.

 

Spider Man was the epitome of all thing good; he saved those who needed saving immediately. You saved future victims and mourned past ones. He didn't kill anyone. You killed them all. He _saved_ lives. You _took_ them. 

 

He was a pure man; one who could do no harm, unlike like yourself. He fought villains and you _are_ a villain, in most of the media's eyes at least. 

 

"I like nature and this is a place I come to every so often." His voice is _painstakingly_ familiar but you decide to let it go - after all who could it be? Peter, who couldn't harm a fly even if he tried? Your _family_? A _doctor_? No, it was just a coincidence. 

 

"I see... Now that you are here, what will you do? I'm a criminal after all." Your heart is racing because you could never harm an innocent and Spider-Man is surely an innocent but you can't be caught. You would be experimented on and most likely sold to the highest bidder. You would be _taken_ away from Peter - something that you would not allow - from a future where it was just you and him and he would be the only chaos you needed. 

 

"...I'm not on patrol tonight." And just like that you let out a sigh of relief, no blood needed to be shed tonight. 

 

"Thank you," your voice is wispy, "I really wish it didn't have to be this way though." You leap forward and shadows tie him down and there's a struggle in his movements and you wonder what he's thinking right now. 

 

"It's not that I don't trust you, but... I know what I've done and you do what's right and what's right is taking me into custody." You walked up quietly towards him and you are so very tempted to take off that mask. Imagine all the chaos that would follow the unmasking of Spider Man. 

 

 _No, let's not._ You brushed where his cheeks would be and kneeled down to his tied form, staring into the peerless eye sockets of his. With no light to bare, there was no way of telling of if you could have seen his true eye color but you liked to imagine them as dark as your hair. 

 

"I- I don't think that. I- I think you're a hero with unconventional methods." And just like that- you fault. Spider Man was truly an angel and you wondered for a slight moment if he and Peter were godsends for different purposes.

 

Peter, to even the demon, you and Spider Man, to keep balance where balance is corrupted. So pure, were they. 

 

"Is that what you think or is that what you think you get you out of this situation?" And just like that- Eris was back. Eris was back to the silver tongued goddess that you created. You were weak and sad _but_ Eris was strong and chaotic. 

 

_Two sides of the same coin._

 

"Yes." His voice is a little more airy and you wonder if it's due to your shadows that are surrounding his neck.

 

 _ **"Are you afraid of me?** Do you think that I'm a monster?"_ It falls from your lips so easily - _like it was already there_ \- and you wonder why you ask it. Unbeknownst to you, your shadows are slowly unwinding themselves from the man in front of you. 

 

( _familiar. home. protect._ they whisper to her as she's concentrating on him and only him.)

 

 _"No. Never."_ It slips from his lips and it's a litany, so impeccable and it's too late to escape. You come crashing down and you are positive there are blood pouring from your red, _red_ eyes. There's a sob coming bubbling from the back of your throats and you can see you shadows raising and raising until it's just you in darkness. Your body is shaking as the sobs tear through your frame. 

 

"I'm not a monster. I'm not." You repeat it like a prayer - because it is your prayer - and it's dark and it's familiar. 

 

And then light pours through and you see a figure and you wonder why your _own_ shadows would _betray_ you. 

 

Can't breathe- _cantbreathe_ - 

 

Help- _helpmeplease_ -

 

_Help please, can't breathe-cantbreathe-_

 

Suddenly, it's warm and cozy and there are arms around you and _isn't this familiar?_

 

"Shh It's okay. Come now, breathe with me. In and then out. In and out." And you do and there's oxygen coming in and _you can breathe_ and everything _feels_ alright- except it isn't-

 

You scramble to your feet and try to escape but your shadows aren't listening. 

 

 

 

"let me out. let me out. please. please. don't do this to me."

"protector."

 

 

 

And now that you can finally see, there's Spider Man in all his glory; h _e's not wearing his mask and-_

 

_Oh God.  You should have known._

 

Intense eyes the color of chocolate are focused on you and matching curly hair stares you right in the face. 

 

"... Peter...?"

 

"... You know who I am?" A voice that you now know _why_ is familiar. You hear it every single day and it's in dreams; it follows you everywhere. 

 

It's silent and you know it's the calm before the storm - the calm being Peter and the storm being you.

 

And suddenly your shadows dissipate into thin air and the moon is shining down on your blood streaked face and on his normally dimpled face but right now it's _stark_ pale.

 

And it all clicks in your brain- 

 

 

 

_Bruises, cuts, scrapes, all rapidly healing-_

_"Yeah, I'm an intern for Stark Enterprises, for Tony Stark!-_

_"I'm fine, just a bit tired is all." coughs and a splurge of-_

_Red and blue peeking from his backpack-_

 

 

 

" _Oh God_ , I hurt you. Peter, I am _so_ sorry." And just like that, your true appearance bled into your human one. You saw as the recognition entered his eyes and as something else entered his eyes. 

 

"... is that you-" You nod your head before he even finishes- cutting him off. 

 

"I didn't want for you find out this way, but as you now know, I am Eris the supposed _Goddess_ of Chaos and Shadows and whatever other name the media gave me." A bitter chuckle leaves your mouth and you're just staring at him; waiting for him to attack you because that's what he should do. 

 

 _But he didn't do it earlier even when he didn't know it was you._ If _that_ wasn't a conundrum, then what was at this point?

 

"Oh darling, you should have told me." And it's not even a second before he's there in front of you and he takes you into his arms. Truthfully, you should have recognized these arms straight away when they held you earlier and his voice should have sparked something - anything to do with Peter. 

 

"I guess the same goes for you." And he laughs and you wonder why you could _ever_ doubt him. He accepts every aspect of yourself and you wonder how you stroked so lucky. You slip to the ground and Peter is there with you. You ignore the newly fresh tears leaking from eyes and they are red and not clear and the air is not salty but full of iron and it make you sob even more. 

 

Peter, _sweet_ , _loving_ Peter, accepts you. 

 

"You're an angel Peter Parker, you're a _fucking_ godsend and I don't know how I became so _damn_ lucky as to have you. You are the lightness to my darkness. An angel with a demon." You're not completely sure he understands what you're saying but it doesn't matter because you are just sating the obvious like: the sky is blue. 

 

"If anyone's the angel, it's you. You're an angel, but it's an angel of death that you are and not a normal one because you were too spectacular to be anything else." 

 

By God did you love this man- boy - and he's just so _fucking_ pure that it makes you feel alive _just_ being near him. 

 

"Peter, what did I ever do to deserve you?" You're looking at him and your hands are cupping his cheeks. 

 

"Exist." His gaze is filled with so much love and you know in that exact moment that you are a _goner._  

 

"I love you so, _so_ much Peter. Never forget that." With that said, you angle yourself so that your nose is in the crook of his neck.  and your hands are entangled into his hair. 

 

"As do I, darling. I love you too. Whether you're as yourself or as Eris or however you are. Just know that I love you and that will never change." 

 

Peter pulls away and you ponder over the things he might possibly be doing when he lifts your chin and leans in and kisses your lips. 

 

His lips are rough but it feels _nice_.

 

He pulls away and you're starry-eyed, no doubt there, and he leans his forehead against yours before he pulls away and you both stay there - under the night sky - on your backs looking at the stars. 

 

You're pulled away from your mind as his hand starts running through your hair. His eyes are lidded but they're focused on you.

 

"No more secrets alright?"

 

"Yeah, okay."

 

And if his hand tightens around yours as he looks for comfort, you'll do the same and won't say a word. 

 

After all, this _is_ \- between an angel and a demon - _strictly forbidden._


End file.
